


Era uma Vez

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were many things Shintarou had expect his husband to say once he woke up from the surgery. However, “who are you?” certainly hadn't been one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era uma Vez

There were many things Shintarou had expect his husband to say once he woke up from the surgery. However, “who are you?” certainly hadn't been one of them and it had taken two doctors to calm him down since it wasn't even like Daiki had been operated on the brain, so why was he having amnesia!?? But apparently some people simply had those type of reactions to anesthesia and “no, Midorima-san, it's not permanent.”

So having been mostly convinced that Daiki was going to remember him sooner or later Shintarou had gone back inside to the hospital room where he'd found his husband looking out the window.

“You're back,” Daiki said, looking relieved although not like he recognized him.

“I am,” Shintarou replied, not being sure of exactly how to treat this man who was his husband but at the same time wasn't.

“So...” Daiki coughed, “who are you?”

“My name is Midorima Shintarou. I'm your husband.”

“You... you're kidding!” Daiki exclaimed, looking completely surprised and Shintarou was about to get very offended when he continued, “wow, I hit the jackpot!”

“Umm... excuse me?” Shintarou asked with the beginnings of a blush appearing on his face and it had been a while since something Daiki told him got him to blush.

“Well, you're freaking hot, you look super smart and you were there when I woke up so you must love me a lot, right?” Daiki shrugged, “sounds awesome.”

Shintarou had no idea how to answer that so in the end he just decided to sit in the chair by Daiki's bed.

“So, how long have we been married?” Daiki asked and when Shintarou looked at him, moving his eyes away from where he'd been staring at the bed covers, he only looked curious and expectant. It was a bit of a childish look, like Daiki got when it snowed or when Shintarou finally said yes to something he'd been asking for ages and it was weird looking at his husband, but missing him.

“We dated for three years, have been married for two.”

“How did we meet?”

Shintarou snorted, because that story never got old, “we went to the same gym around the same hours, so we usually took showers at the same time... you always sang Hannah Montana in it and one day you just went, “sorry you gotta hear my shitty singing – let me buy you dinner to make up for it”,” Shintarou said the last part in a horrible imitation of Daiki's voice, who was currently looking at him with an amused look.

“And you said yes?”

“And I said yes. The singing really was horrible; I deserved to be repaid,” Shintarou told him seriously and it didn't feel like he was talking to Daiki, but more like a long-time friend who he hadn't seen in a long time. Amnesia was weird.

“What do I do for a living?”

“You're a tattooist and I'm a pianist.”

“So we're both artists,” Daiki resumed. Then, moving his head to the right, like people did when they were confused or thinking about something, he asked, “have I tattooed you?”

“You have,” Shintarou answered.

“Can I see it? You don't have to show it if you don't want to, obviously... I was just curious whether I make good tattoos or not.”

“You're one of the best,” Shintarou replied and then got up. While normal Daiki had seen every inch of his body, the one staring hadn't and Shintarou had never been that fond of getting undressed in front of strangers but this wasn't an actual stranger and besides, he did deserve to see just how good his art was. So he moved until he was standing with his back to Daiki and then pushed his shirt up.

“Wow,” Daiki said, truly amazed, which was exactly the reaction that people that Shintarou had showed his back to – and they could be counted with one hand – had when they saw the tree on his back, with several branches growing from the thick body, all with things on top of them, such as birds, other animals, snow and some flowers. “What does it mean?”

Now that wasn't a question he'd received often and Shintarou, putting his shirt back on its place, looked at Daiki for some seconds before answering because Daiki, the one he'd fell in love with, hadn't needed to ask. He'd just smiled knowingly.

“It represents life.”

Daiki blinked two times and then with a giant smile, like the one he'd had on his face when Shintarou had said yes to his marriage proposal, said, “I'm a great artist.”

Shintarou gave a short laugh, “you are.”

“I'm really lucky,” Daiki said with a smaller smile and then closed his eyes, “I'm gonna sleep if you don't mind.”

“I'll be here when you wake up,” Shintarou promised.

Daiki replied still with his eyes closed and that small smile, “I know you will.”

.

And sure enough when Daiki opened his eyes, around two hours later, Shintarou was there reading through a book that a nurse had been kind enough to lend him.

“Hey,” Daiki rasped and Shintarou didn't even have to look up to know that the real Daiki was back.

“Hey,” Shintarou replied in a low tone. “You're back.”

“When wasn't I?” Daiki asked with a frown and then with a smile he continued, “you know I'll always be back for you.”

And then his hand was reaching for Shintarou, who was blushing because really, that was just too corny to have a normal reaction to, and then they were holding hands and Daiki wasn't the only lucky one in their relationship, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had so many AU ideas that I basically just joined a bunch of them. I know nothing about anesthesia and people's reactions to it so if I got anything wrong just you know, pretend this is some other magical world.


End file.
